<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To End A War by everythingsadream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742270">How To End A War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsadream/pseuds/everythingsadream'>everythingsadream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, individual chapters will have tws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingsadream/pseuds/everythingsadream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Sozin's Comet, the end of the war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. Although the world is at peace, there are still things that need doing -- cities to be rebuilt, colonies to be freed, instigators to be brought to justice. So, the Gaang decides to reunite for a journey to all four nations to hopefully cement the fact that the war is finally over.<br/>But, as members of the group leave on individual missions, Zuko and Sokka soon find themselves the only ones able to see the trip through to the end. As they face insurgencies and disagreements all over the world, they can't help but learn to lean on each other for support. Could this newfound teamwork really be enough to keep the peace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>zukka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Life of a Firelord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko<br/>--<br/>When I was very young, back before I really even knew who the Avatar was or what it meant for a nation to be at war, I always wondered what the hardest part of leading the Fire Nation was. After two years on the job, it’s safe to say I’ve learned. It’s not trying to keep your own powers in check so you don’t turn as tyrannical as the leaders who came before you, or listening to ten different advisors argue over the right solution to a problem you don’t fully understand, or making sure a century-long war that was finally resolved literal days before you assumed the throne doesn’t reignite over some petty power struggle. </p><p>The hardest part is the holidays.</p><p>The day that my father fell from power, which just so happens to be today, is referred to simply as Peace Day, since it marked the first time in a century that a war wasn’t being fought in all four nations. A few weeks ago was the Day of Black Sun, the anniversary of the first really major blow that the other three countries struck against the Fire Nation. About a month from now is Treaty Day, the day that the treaty between the four nations was signed in Ba Sing Se, which ended the war officially. Whoever came up with the names for these holidays clearly wasn’t all that creative, but maybe that’s to be expected when so many holidays are observed in a row that summer basically feels like one big party.</p><p>Correction: it feels like one big party for everybody who isn’t in charge of the planning. As soon as the Day of Black Sun was over, preparations began for the celebration at the palace today. I've spent the past however many days (they all kind of blur together at this point) approving decisions I don't really understand for things I don't really think are relevant. I could spend all day talking strategy in the war room or in the streets dealing with angry citizens and be fine, but why should I care if the drapes in the ballroom are crimson or scarlet? I barely see a difference. I long for the time in my life when red was just red. Maybe I sound ungrateful. I really do love my job. It's just that I've never liked parties, and I like them even less now that I have to throw them.</p><p>My head is still heavy with sleep as I pull myself from my bed, but I force myself to dress quickly. I don't even bother checking the time; it's obvious by the angle of the sun on my wall that I've overslept. The ceremonial black-and-red armor I always wear on days like today certainly looks impressive, but it's a menace to get in and out of. I could probably have some servant help me with that, but that would just be awkward. Besides, my room is pretty much the only place I can be alone anymore. </p><p>As I finish tying my hair back, a flash of movement outside the window catches my eye. I head toward the window, open it, and rest my hands on the windowsill, looking for the source. Nothing. I'm about to chalk it up to a nearby bird and turn away when something large and fuzzy hits me in the side of the head, sinking sharp little claws into my scalp and screeching into my ear. I stumble backwards with a yell, smacking my head into the window as I go and tripping over the hem of my robes. The attacking animal detaches itself from my head as I fall, but plops itself down on my chest once I hit the ground.</p><p>I lay there for a moment with my eyes closed, groaning and pressing a hand to my head with it's aching to make sure I'm not bleeding. Then, I lean up to shoo away the offending creature.</p><p>"Momo?"</p><p>Sure enough, the brown-and-white lemur is sitting on top of me, staring at my face with his creepily wide green eyes. He chatters happily upon hearing his name, launching himself off my chest (an action so forceful it feels like it could have resulted in a cracked rib if I hadn't already been wearing my armor) and flies around the ceiling before perching on top of my wardrobe, then flying back out the window. It's been months since I've seen him -- or anyone else that I traveled with during the war, for that matter. And if he's here, that can only mean...</p><p>Moving as fast as my heavy clothes and head injury can allow, I race back to the window and strain to see the port. A familiar ship with the flags of all four nations is docked not too far away. I grin, all my dread about the events of the day momentarily vanishing. However ridiculous this celebration is going to be, at least my friends will be here to bear it with me. I wonder if Aang is taller than Katara now. And if Sokka finally managed to make a new sword from the rest of that meteorite that crashed back before I even started traveling with them. And if Toph still has her goofy little crush on Sokka. We send each other letters, of course, but not often. None of them seem to stay in one place for very long, so I don't want to put any of the palace messenger hawks through the process of trying to find them on a regular basis. Only Sokka and I actually manage to talk to each other regularly, and honestly, he's not the best writer. He's a smarter guy than a lot of people give him credit for, but I get the feeling he's more the "battle strategist" kind of smart than the "scholar" kind. Sort of like me.</p><p>I fix my hair (Momo knocked it out of place when he slammed himself into my head) and leave the room, still smiling to myself. Somebody passes me a cup of tea as I walk, and I sip it slowly while I wait for it to be time for my speech. I guess I'm not technically as late as I thought, but I must still be pretty late. Some of the advisors milling around the room are wiping their mouths or brushing crumbs off their robes, so I've definitely missed breakfast. Not that that's a great tragedy. I can never eat much before I have to speak in front of people anyway.</p><p>The tea is welcome, though. It's jasmine, my favorite. Of course, it's not quite as good now as it is when Uncle Iroh makes it, but that's forgivable. I doubt any tea anywhere is as good as his. It's a shame that he can't be here to celebrate Peace Day at home, but his business is just too popular. Oh, well. I'll see him soon enough.</p><p>The real reason my friends are here today isn't to celebrate Peace Day, though I'm sure they're excited for that. In the morning, we're leaving on another journey across the world. It seems that ending a war isn't enough to, well...end a war. There's still so much work that has to be done. Now that the Earth Kingdom colonies have been freed, the Fire Nation presence in them has to be removed and they need their own systems of government. The Northern Water Tribe still needs help rebuilding, and apparently there have been some Fire Nation officers trying to start trouble in Ba Sing Se. Plus, Aang wants to set up an official memorial at one of the Air Temples, since the monks were never properly honored or mourned after what the Fire Nation did to them at the beginning of the war. Since the five of us represent all four nations, and because of, well, who we are, everybody seems to agree that it's our duty to help really bring the world back into balance. We would have left sooner, but the Fire Nation was the most unstable of all for awhile, especially since we did technically lose the war. I couldn't leave it for long enough to help anywhere else, and the more sentimental members of our group -- i.e., Aang and Katara -- didn't think it was "right" to set off on a mission this big without me. Which I guess was kind of sweet.</p><p>But anyway, things are safe enough now that I think the country can run for a little while without my help. Mai and Ty Lee have been indispensable in getting most of the noble families to stop seeing the war as a good thing, and I think between the two of them and my advisors, the country will be in good hands. Most guys wouldn't trust their ex and her best friend with anything, but I guess Mai and I are just different about stuff like that. We kind of always have been. </p><p>I'm so distracted by the idea of seeing my friends again that it startles me when the doors open. It's time. I set my teacup down and walk slowly toward the front steps of the palace, where the crowd roars at me from the courtyard. "Zuko!" Somebody whispers from beside one of the doors. It's Ty Lee. "Good luck!" She calls with this frantic little wave, the ever-present smile on her face as bright as can be. Mai appears behind her and gives me a shy smile. She doesn't say anything. I give them both a smile and a nod, then step out into the morning sunlight.</p><p>If the crowd wasn't going wild before, they certainly are now. It's still so surreal to face people and be received with applause. Or really, with any sort of positive reaction. It's funny. You'd think two years would be enough time to get used to the fact that there are people in the world who like me.</p><p>One of the Fire Sages rings a gong, and the crowd quiets. I hear one last whoop that sounds suspiciously like Sokka, but then everybody is waiting for me to speak. I take a deep breath and raise my chin, pulling what I hope is a passable attempt at a confident smile onto my face as I begin to speak.</p><p>"Some may think it's odd for a country to celebrate the day it lost a war," I start, prompting a few laughs from the crowd. "But I personally know how important it is to remember your defeats. When I was first banished, all I cared about was restoring my own honor. What I didn't care about was how restoring my honor in one way would cause disaster for so many people, which isn't an honorable thing to do at all. The day I realized that is the day I started to change for the better. The day my father lost his power was the day this nation started to change for the better. When you crowned me your Fire Lord two years ago, I promised to help usher in a new era of peace and love for the world. And that is still what I plan on doing.</p><p>"These past years have been spent restoring the honor of the Fire Nation from within its own borders, but tomorrow I will join the Avatar once again and set off to repair our relationships with the rest of the world. I hope all of you are as excited as I am to reintroduce ourselves to our fellow nations, not as conquerors, but as friends." </p><p>More cheers follow the end of my speech. I turn back toward the palace and let out a sigh of relief. That's one part of today over with. It could've gone a lot worse, too. Last year, on the Day of Black Sun, a fight actually broke out in the crowd and an erratic burst of fire actually ignited part of the palace roof. The fire was put out almost as soon as it started, of course, but it was still disconcerting. Not nearly as many people were excited about my whole "peace and love" mission then. </p><p>Regardless, I do my best to put all thoughts of speeches, both great and disastrous, out of my mind. All I need to be worried about right now is the party. There are still a few hours until it starts, and part of me is tempted to sneak out and try to find my friends now. I know I can't, though. There's still so much last-minute planning to be done, not to mention my last strategy meeting about the mission. I take one last look at the open doors before walking deeper into the palace.</p><p>That's another hard part about leading the Fire Nation. It's rare that your life actually feels like it's your own. It's rare that you get any freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Avatar Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wholesome gaang content and an exceedingly awkward party scene. that is all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka<br/>--<br/>My arm is still aching from Toph's punch as Zuko finishes his speech and leaves, which I guess I kind of deserve. In my defense, the crowd had been yelling pretty loud, and my ears were ringing so bad that it had been hard to tell when everybody else stopped cheering. Still, she didn't need to punch me that hard to shut me up. Earthbenders. I swear, it's like none of them are aware of their own strength. I glare at Toph for a moment and make a point of rubbing the sore spot, before realizing that what I'm doing is utterly pointless. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever remember the fact that she's blind.</p><p>I'm really not that annoyed, though, and it would be hard to stay mad for pretty long even if I were. I never thought I'd actually miss the Fire Nation, but I really did. Especially considering how much time I've been spending in the Northern Water Tribe, which is always freezing. The hot summer air feels absolutely amazing. And even if the weather sucked, I'd be happy to be here just so the old team can be back together. Zuko can be moody and neurotic, but the team just didn't feel complete without him. It's weird how much I'm looking forward to seeing him again. </p><p>While he's been stuck here doing his whole repairing-a-broken-country-after-a-multi-generational-war thing, the rest of us have all been working on projects across the rest of the world. Toph is trying to help the newly freed Earth Colonies set up their own forms of government, but between her overbearing parents and the Fire Nation troops that are still there, I get the feeling it's not going well. Aang's been off searching for more information about the practice of airbending, which I didn't really get -- the kid's fourteen and already a master, and the stuff he's after seems a little basic for him -- until Katara pointed out something very sad: airbending is essentially going to die with Aang, and future Avatars will still have to learn it from somewhere. This was such a sobering thought that I didn't even complain when Katara left what we were working on to go help him. Maybe I should have complained a bit more, though. Trying to open communications between two tribes at literal opposites ends of the earth is pretty hard when you're working by yourself. </p><p>Which is part of the reason all of us figured this joint mission was necessary. While it's true that each of us, especially Zuko and Aang, have our own reputations, people seem to take us more seriously when we're all together. One of the playhouses that wrote another terrible show about us even came up with a nickname for our little gang - the Avatar Guard. It's goofy, but I kind of like it. We do have at least one representative from each nation on our team, so even if Aang weren't the Avatar, it would kind of be like we collectively were the Avatar. Even though I obviously don't have any powers (unless you count insanely good aim with a boomerang, but weirdly, nobody ever does), it still makes me feel like a part of something. So that's nice.</p><p>Anyway, the speech ends and people start filtering out of the courtyard, and it occurs to me that I have no idea what we're supposed to be doing next. We're the guests of honor at this party tonight, but that doesn't start for hours yet. Even Katara isn't fussy enough to need this much time to get ready.</p><p>"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Toph declares, turning her head in the approximate direction of the exit to the courtyard. "What do you say we go find a marketplace or something and get some fire flakes or something?"</p><p>"I don't know," Katara answers hesitantly. She squints up at the sky, I guess trying to figure out what time it is by the angle of the sun. "It's kind of a long walk back to the ship. I wanna have enough time to get dressed and stuff." Wow. So I guess Katara really is that fussy.</p><p>Toph just snorts. "Honestly, Princess, I'll help you if you need it. We've got plenty of time. If worst comes to worst, we'll just be a little late and have an extra dramatic entrance. I'm sure all these stuffy old nobles would love that."</p><p>I'm not too sure about that, but I guess Toph would know. As rough-around-the-edges as she is, she really does have a good understanding of the world of nobility. Her family is pretty important, after all. I stopped at her house once on a trip between the north and south poles. I was there for a day and a half, and in that time I met six politicians and got lost twice. And the house I was at was only their vacation home! But Toph was amazing. It was like suddenly she was a whole different person. You wouldn't think that a girl whose method of problem solving is comprised entirely of throwing rocks and yelling insults at things could be charming, but everybody we ran into clearly loved her. </p><p>Katara finally relents, and off we go. It doesn't take us long at all to reach a small market, which is positively mobbed. We each head off in a different direction. It doesn't take Toph long at all to find a stall selling the fire flakes she wanted, and Aang pulls Katara off to examine a display of orange pastries that seem to be emitting small sparks. I find this stand that's selling kebabs made of fried meat and some sort of sweet-smelling pepper, which look so good that I almost buy two. But I know there'll be plenty to eat at the party and it would be stupid to get full now, so I buy one and eat it as slowly as I can while I wander around a rather large booth selling weapons. I did manage to make myself a new sword, but still. A guy can never be too prepared. And besides, Appa stepped on my boomerang the other day and cracked it, so I figure I should get some stuff to fix it, if nothing else.</p><p>I'm headed towards an interesting-looking arrangement of throwing knives when an odd flash of gold catches my eye. I look up to see a very strangely-shaped sword resting against the wall at the back of the booth. The best way I can describe it is it almost looks like the wing of a dragon or a flying lemur like Momo, if the hilt of the sword were the shoulder and the wing were outstretched all the way. The blade is almost diamond-shaped, with an almost scalloped design along one edge. It doesn't just remind me of a wing, though, but something else. I feel a little sad as I look at it, though I can't pinpoint why...</p><p>"You like that sword, boy?" The shopkeeper asks, noticing my staring. "Came up with the design myself. It's modeled after the fans that those girls from Kyoshi Island use, see?"</p><p>Of course. Now that he's said that, I totally see it. It looks a bit like somebody took one of those fans, maybe doubled the size, and attached it sideways to the hilt of the sword. It's definitely a cool design, and I'd definitely be a lot more excited about it if it didn't remind me of Suki.</p><p>It's weird. I sort of knew the breakup was coming even before it did. We stopped really being able to visit each other, since she couldn't be away from the other Kyoshi warriors very long and I've been spending so much time up north. But then her letters got shorter and she stopped sending them as regularly, and the way she talked got all weirdly formal. Like she felt awkward talking to me at all. And then she just broke things off. It's not like I hate her for it or anything; deep down, I knew our relationship was something that was never meant to work forever. We're just doing different things with our lives, and that's okay. But, I don't know. One girlfriend turns into the moon, the next dumps you from three countries away, and you start to feel like maybe you just shouldn't try to date people anymore.</p><p>I don't want to get all mopey and weird, so I step away from the booth, pretending I don't hear the shopkeeper still rambling on about the process of forging the sword. Instead, I go find Katara and Aang, who are now over by a jewelry stand. </p><p>"What do you think?" Aang is asking her, holding up a little silver bracelet with a carved purple stone sitting in the center.</p><p>"Eh. I think the stone might clash with all the orange you're wearing," I interject, gesturing to Aang's monk outfit. This earns me another punch on the arm, this time from Katara. "Ow! Why is everybody so violent today?"</p><p>"Maybe you're just extra obnoxious today," Katara retorts. I stick my tongue out at her. Aang just laughs and sets the bracelet back down.</p><p>Toph arrives out of nowhere, bouncing anxiously on the balls of her feet. "You know, I think we've spent enough time here. Maybe it really is time we get back to the boat. It seems like the market's starting to empty out," She says quickly.</p><p>It still seems pretty full to me, but I figure Toph can probably feel fewer footsteps in the ground or something. I'm about to ask her about it when I notice her slip a small bag of coins into her pocket, and then look up to see an angry-looking man with fire flakes dusting his hair coming towards us. Leave it to Toph to pick a fight on a holiday that revolves around the concept of peace.</p><p>"Yeah, we should probably go," I agree, and we hurry down a side street, back toward the docks.</p><p>--</p><p>The entire city seems to be in a festive mood as we head back up toward the palace a few hours later. Everybody's outside and dressed up, singing and talking and laughing. Some people seem to be lighting off fireworks in the distance. Since so many people are dressed in red or gold and the setting sun has turned the sky orange, it almost seems like we're actually walking through one giant fire. The effect is actually a little creepy. It's like the day of Sozin's Comet all over again. Though I guess that's technically what today is. Whatever, you know what I mean.</p><p>Even our little group looks more intimidating than usual in our Fire Nation clothes. Especially Aang. Even though he's essentially just wearing a red version of his normal outfit, I can't help but look at him a little differently. He's carrying his staff/glider thing, which always makes him seem taller, and the blue of his tattoos practically glows in contrast to all the warm tones around us. It's moments like this where it hits me extra hard that he's the Avatar. It's like he just looks a little more powerful than everybody else.</p><p>But he's still Aang, in all his dorky fourteen-year-old glory. "Whoa! Check that out!" He yells as a firework bursts in the shape of a blue arrow, grinning over at Katara and me.</p><p>"I know, right? It was so cool," Toph deadpans, making Aang chuckle and Katara roll her eyes.</p><p>The doors of the palace are open again, and countless people are milling back and forth between the courtyard and the front room. Some are even lounging on the stairs, talking and sipping drinks. Music spills out from inside into the warm evening air. That's definitely one perk of creating a holiday during the summer: you can have all your parties outside.</p><p>The chatter quiets, then rises to new levels as our group enters the party. Some people are even moving through the crowd, trying to get closer to us. It seems like everybody wants a look at the Avatar Guard. From all around us, I can hear little snippets of conversation as more people spot us.One guy spots Toph and refers to her as "the blind one", which I can tell makes her bristle, but we just keep moving. Part of me wonders if this level of attention will ever get less uncomfortable. Like, don't get me wrong, it's awesome to be seen as one of the saviors of the world and all that stuff, but it's like people forget you're a person sometimes, too. They forget how weird it is to stare at you. They forget how to talk about you without being rude.</p><p> My annoyance evaporates, though, as soon as I lay eyes on Zuko. He's standing in the center of the room, looking like he has absolutely no idea what to do or how he got there. Just totally lost. And then he sees us, and his entire face absolutely lights up. His smile, which is still startling to see on his broody, angular face, is so sudden and wide that it actually makes me laugh. Aang gives me a weird look, and I clear my throat awkwardly and look away as Zuko joins us.</p><p>"Hey, everybody," He greets us, still grinning. "It's so great to see you guys! I've missed you all." </p><p>Momo flies in just then, perching on the end of Aang's staff and letting out a single, polite squawk. Zuko chuckles as he looks up at the flying lemur. "Y'know, he came to visit me this morning. That's how I knew you guys were here."</p><p>"Came to visit you?" Toph echoes, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Flew into the side of my head while I was trying to get dressed," Zuko clarifies. His tone is so matter-of-fact that I have to choke back another laugh. I don't want the guy to think I'm making fun of him. But now it seems like I've done the wrong thing by not laughing, because everybody else laughs and I'm left feeling awkward again. It's then that I make the executive decision to do what I doat just about every party: wait for everybody else to get involved in their own conversations and quietly wander over to the snack table until I've spent enough time there to justify leaving. It's a strategy that hasn't failed me yet. </p><p>It takes a little time to edge out of the group without anybody else noticing, but I eventually manage, making a beeline for one wall so I can survey the party from afar. People-watching is almost always more fun than actually trying to be a part of things. Over in one corner, that circus girl who I know used to be friends with Zuko's crazy sister is talking animatedly to no fewer than four Fire Nation noble boys, all of whom seem totally fascinated with whatever it is she's saying. By the wall opposite mine, a mother is scolding her young son for trying to show off a firebending move while standing dangerously close to the very expensive-looking curtains draped across the windows. Closer to the middle of the room, two younger girls are both gaping at Aang, maybe trying to work up the nerve to talk to him. Aang, oblivious, leans closer to Katara, and both of the girls watching him instantly  deflate. I smirk to myself and look away from the scene, turning instead toward a caterer who's coming toward me with a tray filled with little plates of what appears to be some kind of...grilled salad? Gotta love the Fire Nation. I accept a plate gratefully and focus back on the party before me as I eat. It's actually not half bad.</p><p>Up until now, the music (which I now see is coming from a small orchestra by the back wall) has been more easy-listening than anything else, just something to fill the silence during the moments when fewer people are talking. Now, though, it changes, builds into something that is much more recognizable as a waltz. People start pairing off. Katara and Aang start dancing almost right away, obviously, and one of the boys who was talking to the circus girl now seems to be putting the moves on Toph. And Zuko is walking over to me.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're about to ask me to dance," I call as he approaches. Hopefully my tone is light enough to cover any of the panic rising up inside me. Not that I'm actually panicking, but something about the whole idea of dancing with Zuko just feels. Argh. I don't even know. But luckily, he just leans against the wall next to me and laughs.</p><p>"No, I don't really dance," He answers simply. I want to say something in response, but I have no idea what, and clearly he feels the same way. His eyes keep darting over to a tall girl with very shiny hair and a scowl on her face. She looks familiar, and after a moment I realize I know her name. Mai. Zuko's girlfriend, or at least she was the last time I was here.</p><p>"So how does Mai feel?" I ask, and Zuko turns back to me in confusion. "About the whole not-dancing thing," I add, still trying to joke around.</p><p>"Oh, um. Well. We broke up," He says. So I'm an idiot.</p><p>"Ah. Sorry," I mumble. </p><p>But Zuko only shrugs. "It's fine. Stuff happens. Honestly, I think neither of us really realized what it would mean to be dating when I took over the throne. It just got too stressful, you know? She and I are still friends, though, which is nice."</p><p>"That is nice," I agree,  "And that makes a lot of sense. Suki and I had to break up for pretty much the same reason. It's like, we cared about each other, but we just sort of had to care about our own lives more."</p><p>"That's rough, buddy," Zuko says flatly, before we both crack up. For the first time all night, it feels like I'm laughing at the right time. He smiles, letting his head fall back against the wall. I can tell he's thinking about the same thing I am: that day back in the war balloon. The first time we ever actually talked. The moment we probably started actually seeing each other as friends. </p><p>"Man, was that really two years ago?" I ask aloud, looking up at the ceiling. </p><p>"I've been asking myself the same thing. I never realized how weirdly time moves when you're stuck in one place all the time. I'm excited to get out of here, honestly," Zuko admits. "I feel like we'll be able to do a lot more to help people than I can do here."</p><p>"Me, too. Plus, it's just nice to see everybody again. I've missed you. All. All of you. You guys. The team," I find myself backtracking frantically as I realize what I've just said. "I've missed you"? Seriously? Since when am I such a sap? And did I really have to say it in a way that made it seem like I was missing Zuko specifically? I shovel the rest of my grilled salad in my mouth to block any more stupid things I might have to say.</p><p>Once again, though, nothing seems to faze Zuko. "Yeah. I missed you all a lot, too. Your letters were nice." He says. Then, I guess some especially important dignitary shows up, because Zuko walks away without saying anything else and starts talking to this family that's just walked in. I'm left there, with a mouth full of charred lettuce and that weird, panicked feeling rising in me again. </p><p>I spend the rest of the party outside on the steps, wondering what Zuko thought was so nice about the letters I wrote him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>